Lost lover
by Moonriver-Shining
Summary: Moonriver has lost alot of things in her life, but losing Amazon, her beloved mate, was the worst of all. It still burns her up inside. She seeks a way to bring him back with alchemy. The only problem is what she plans to do is forbidden by law and nature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late research on a cold winter night

* * *

Note: This is a story based on a super secret plot I've hidden from all my friends until now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own almost no one in this story! I only own the OCs, and even some of those aren't mine.

* * *

River sat on her bed. She looked out at the starry night sky thinking. She had brown hair to her waist, and a pair of thin rimmed glasses framed her brown eyes. She wore a black coat over a black shirt and dark jeans. She sighed, watching the little snowflakes flutter down like white cotton. She wondered what to do. "Moonriver's awfully quiet tonight." She said. In fact the entire dorm was quiet. Not even the sound of someone playing video games in the living room was present. She lay back, looking at the skylight directly over her bed. The walls were painted a shade of gray, and the windows were dusted with snow. Things were scattered all over the floor. Here a pile of clothes, there some papers with homework on them, and over there a book on alchemy. River wondered why tonight seemed so out of place with others. 

Moonriver sat in the middle of a mess of papers, pictures, pens, pencils, and Tor knows what else. She was reading something and scribbling notes on a sheet of paper next to her. She had long silver hair, and equally silver eyes. She wore a black cloak, and a gray dress. She looked at the clock. Midnight. She looked back at the paper rereading her notes. She mumbled something, and then looked at an old looking piece of paper. "I almost have it." She said. The walls of the room were painted black, alchemy circles drawn on almost every inch of wall. The floor was a dark gray. Moonriver stretched. "Time for a break." She said walking over to the bed, which was also black and grays. She laid down, and almost immediately fell asleep. Silvery tears formed in her eyes, and slipped down her cheek.

River got up from the bed. She walked into the dark hallway. She looked at Moonriver's closed door. She walked over to it, but hesitated at the door knob. She decided to knock. No answer. "Moonriver are you awake?" she said softly, trying not to wake the others. No answer. River walked away from the door, but it was like a strange energy pulled her back. River turned the knob quietly, incase Moonriver was asleep. She walked in, avoiding the papers. She saw the silver tears rolling down Moonriver's cheek. "Oh Moonriver." She said softly. "I wish you could get over him." She looked down at one of the papers. Then a word on the paper caught her eye. Human transmutation. River couldn't move, somehow just the mere sight of this word froze her.

Outside the snow piled deeper. A black wolf walked through the snow towards the dorms. He stopped by Moonriver's window. He was Dark Moon. He looked at River. He walked through the wall somehow. "I need her to do this, so you're going to have to forget this for a little longer." He said his voice malevolent, and taunting. "Y-you." River stuttered. She wavered a bit. She fell to the ground unconscious. He picked her up. "I would leave you here, but Moonriver would suspect something." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking nightmare

* * *

Hi-hi! I'm back with chapter 2! Well some people got mad at me because of the cliff hanger at the end of chapter 1, but what can I say, that's how I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this except Moonriver, River, and Dark Moon. **

* * *

Dark Moon came out of River's room. He had laid her down on her bad. The shadows seemed to darken around him. "Don't worry my pets, tomorrow she'll remember nothing." He said softly. He walked back to Moonirver's room. He looked at her. "Your friend is quite annoying." He said, "Eventually if she doesn't stop interfering I might have to get rid of her. So you'd better make sure to lock your door more often." He left a paper by her notes, and then disappeared into shadows.

Moonriver stirred just minutes after he had disappeared. She realized she had been crying. She wiped away her tears, wishing dreams like the one she had had didn't plague her. She also wished she didn't have to wake up either. It was only what could be described as a waking nightmare. She sighed, and walked back to her little island in the center of the mess. She smiled softly. "Look on the bright side, soon you'll be able to bring him back." She said. She looked around. She saw the paper Dark Moon had left. "How'd this get here?" A sudden wave of dark energy surged through her. She knew the paper was not safe, but she couldn't help but read it. It contained vital information to human alchemy.

Morning's light penetrated the blankets that River lay under. River groaned softly, not wanting to get up. Her door swing open as a slightly hyper were-cat came in. "GOOD MORNING!" she shouted. "Since when are you a morning person!" River shouted. "Since I ate about a pound of sugar." She responded. This were-cat was Keket. She had Black hair with blue streaks, silver eyes with glasses, and cat ears that were pierced. She wore a black shirt and baggy jeans with many chains sticking out of multiple pockets. River sighed. "My head hurts." She said. "Did Moonriver try to kill you late last night?" Keket said, since whenever River woke with a bad headache it was because Moonriver had tried to kill her, or River fell out of bed really hard. "I don't know. I can't remember anything after midnight." She said. "Hmm. Wh-" Keket was interrupted by the slamming of Moonriver's door. Moonriver appeared looking particularly angry. "Late night again?" Moonriver didn't answer, just headed towards the kitchen.

River, Moonriver, Keket, and Kyo were the only ones awake. Kyo had orange hair, and orange red eyes. He wore a black shirt, and baggy khaki jeans. Moonriver looked at the stove, as though she was going to try to cook, and everyone sweat dropped. "Moonriver you're not thinking…" Keket said trailing off. "Well if someone doesn't start cooking, I will!" Moonriver snarled. Kyo and Keket ran to the stove. After a few minutes without incident at the stove, Ramen was served. Moonriver's had large chunks of meat in it, which made everyone cringe in disgust as she ate it. Let's just say the meat was more on the moo side than the cooked side. River ate hers quickly, wanting to get ready quickly. If she did she got to see _him_.

About thirty minutes later Moonriver and River were walking to 1st period. River was looking for Ed. She loved him; damn she was obsessed with him. She spotted him. He had blonde hair; part of it pulled back in a braid, and wore black pants, a black shirt and a red jacket. Moonriver stepped aside predicting River's next movements perfectly. River ran to Ed. "Hi-hi!" she said happily. "Oh, hi River." Ed said. Moonriver appeared, "Hi." She said dully. "Hey Moonriver." "Did we have homework for 1st period?" River asked. "Yeah, why?" Ed said. River looked pale. "Oh boy." She said. Moonriver started laughing. "Your such an idiot River." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparation and warning

* * *

Yay chapter 3! I think this is the fastest I've ever typed a story up. A chapter a day, wow. Well this is where things are starting to get interesting. Enjoy.

* * *

River sat in alchemy class looking gloomier than ever. She had… forgotten to do her homework. Not that it mattered, as she hated alchemy, but the teachers liked finding excuses to pick on her. River looked at Moonriver. She seemed to be…

Actually paying attention?

River tried to get a looked at the notes she was writing, and then noticed the small alchemy book in Moonriver's lap. "Moonriver." River whispered. Moonriver ignored her. "Moonriver." "River do you have something to share with us?" the teacher said, a smug look on her fat face. She was a fat woman with gray hair, and she wore an ugly pink dress. River ignored the teacher, used to her abuse of power. She took out some daggers and started to flip them. She threw one in the teacher's general direction.

Moonriver was too busy writing down ingredients down from her book. Since she wasn't going to bring back a human the ingredients were slightly different, but she also needed a human form to go along with the wolf one. She could easily bind them together using magic, something that not many people were skilled at even after years of practice. She shuffled through her notes and picked out a clean sheet of paper. She started to draw a wolf form, accompanying it with notes on circles to use, and ingredients need.

Ed sighed. He hated 1st period, he knew all this stuff the teacher was writing down on the bored. He looked at Moonriver. He immediately recognized the page she was on in the alchemy book. _What's she up to? _He wondered. He looked away, not wanting to figure out what she was up to, a bad feeling looming over him.

River flipped another dagger at the teacher, hitting right next to her head. "River!" the teacher shouted. "Damn I was so close." River said. Someone laughed. "River next time, do us all a favor and hit her." Moonriver said looking up from her notes.

* * *

Somewhere in the cloudy sky above a dark castle floated. Dark Moon sat on his throne, boredly watching the empty hall before him. A black fae walked in. She had golden eyes and a thin line over her left eye. She was slightly skinny, but strong looking. She bowed to Dark Moon. "Father all is set, and soon your plan will be carried out." She said. "Good Morganna." Dark Moon said. "Now I just need Moonriver to do human alchemy and I'll finally have what I want. I even get to have Moonriver as a bonus." Morganna smiled. "She's been such a bother. Breaking her hope was a good idea. If she knows she'll never have Amazon back she might finally give in to you." "It's not a might, it's a will." Dark Moon said. Morganna nodded and left the room.

"And as soon as she gives in, I'll have a permanent body." Morganna said after she closed the door. Her paw faded for a moment. "Curse this weak body." She said softly.

* * *

The bell rang signaling 1st period was over. River walked to her dorm, relieved that it was over. She wasn't feeling good, and was going to go to sleep. Moonriver walked beside her. "I'm not going to the rest of today's classes." River told her. "Well neither am I." Moonriver said, not seeming to really be paying attention to her. River looked at her. Her head ache from when she woke up returned. "I need bed." She groaned.

When they got to the dorm Moonriver went straight to her room, and slammed the door, and locked it. River wondered what bit her in the butt as she walked to her room. She fell on her bed, and looked out the sky light. Still cloudy, and snowy. "It's never going to stop snowing at this rate." She said. "And I hate the cold." She closed her eyes, trying to relax and hoped her head ache would go away. Keket popped into the room. "Hey River." She said. "What's wrong with Moonriver, she seems extra angry lately." She said. "I don't know, I think she's been researching something, 'cause I hear her up late mumbling, and turning pages and stuff." River said. "Hmm…. You don't think it's something serious do you?" Keket said, thinking. "Of course she is, that's why I've been staying up so late." River said. "Care to join me?" "Yeah. In here tonight then?" "Yeah."

Moonriver started to clear a space in her room. "Everything is perfect." She said starting to draw a complicated transmutation circle on the floor. "Now I just need the materials." She said. 'You've done this before Moonriver, are you seriously trying it again.' Came the haunting voice of a brute. "Shut up Coal. You mean nothing to me anymore. Stay away from me." Moonriver said. 'Moonriver you saw the truth, and lost something. Because of that you can do alchemy without a circle. If you do it again what do you think will happen! This is something that not suppose to be tried, but you did. Others who've done this know it's not possible. You should know too!' "Shut up, just shut up! I lost a piece of my soul last time, I can loose another. Don't you see it doesn't matter? It never did! It never will!" Moonriver said. 'Do this and your doing exactly what evil wants.' "That's just something I'll have to do then." Moonriver said. She walked out of her room, set on getting the ingredients.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: dreams of pain.

* * *

Heh heh. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. -sigh- Well not this time. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one except the OCs, and even some of those aren't mine.

* * *

River and Keket watched as Moonriver leave. As soon as the door closed River said, "Ok let's get in her room before she gets back." Keket nodded. They quickly and quietly walked into Moonriver's room and we're confronted by the sight of a large circle with two empty bowls in the middle. River's pupils got small. "No, she couldn't possibly…" she said. Keket stared, unsure what she was talking about, but by the sight of things it didn't look good. "We have to get out of here, now." River said dashing for the door. Keket took one last glance at the circle, then ran after River. 

Once they were in River's room, River switched on every light, banishing almost every shadow. "Can't take any risk." She said. She closed the blinds. "Explain to me what we just saw." Keket said, "Because it sure as hell doesn't look good." "It's human alchemy." River said sitting down next to her. "Human transmutation? Sounds serious." Keket said. "It is. Moonriver's tried it before. I can't believe she's trying again. You see human alchemy is trying to create a human. But it can't be done. I thought Moonriver understood that!" River explained. She looked at the cloudy sky through the sky light. "She's going to try tonight. We have to stop her."

Moonriver came back about an hour later, holding two large bags filled with bottles, and containers. She went to her room, not speaking, or looking for that matter, at anyone. River looked at her as she slammed the door. "Dammit. How could she try this again? I just can't understand it!" River said. "Calm down River, we'll stop her." Keket said.

Moonriver got everything ready, and then she laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

_-Dream-_

_Moonriver sit alone in a bloody field. The corpses of wolves dotted the field. Moonriver felt like she wasn't in her body. This is a dream she told herself. She knew what she was experiencing was a dream, but the way the grass moved, the smell of blood, all so vivid, like you could touch it. She got up and started to walk through the field. This is a dream she told herself again as she passed a bloody corpse. This is a dream. This is a dream. 'No Moonriver, it is a memory.' Came Dark Moon's voice. This is a dream. This is a dream. She ignored Dark Moon. _

_The landscape changed. She now stood in her den, her own body ay there, her children mourning her death. She knew it was a memory for sure. She remembered how she had died. Even though she knew this she continued to tell herself it was a dream. Moonriver was not enjoying her dreams this time. Usually they brought peace, not this time. Moonriver knew the cause. This was just her mind embodying her fears of what she was going to do when she woke in the form of dreams. _

_The landscape changed again. She now stood on the terra, the wind moving the grass back and forth, the scent of fresh blood reaching her where she stood. It was Larka's blood. She saw the body of her friend, her white pelt bloodied from a fight with Morgra, her gold/silver eyes seeming to fade as she lay there. 'Larka!' Moonriver tried to cry, but her voice seemed to be gone. _

_Moonriver felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the ground, her eyes still on her dying friend. 'Moonriver you are a fool.' Said Morganna. Moonriver groaned softly. The landscape changed again. Now Moonriver lay in a cell in Dark Moon's castle. 'How fitting. I'm not only a prisoner in the real world; I'm now a prisoner in my mind.' Moonriver said her voice choked with pain. She lay there, unable to sleep as she was already asleep, listening to the sound of what appeared to be water, more likely blood, dripping somewhere off in the distance._

River looked at the clock. Midnight. Moonriver had been silent for hours now. She was probably asleep. Then the sound of Moonriver moving around in her room. "Keket." River said. She had dozed off. "Is it time?" "Yeah, come on." River said walked to the door. The two walked into the hall. Darkness seemed to have fallen upon the entire place. River tried the door. It was locked. She heard Moonriver pouring in the materials. "Come on." She said taking out a hair pin. "Come on." She said again, a more urgent note to her voice.

Moonriver finished measuring everything. "Finally." She said. She clapped her hands together and put them to the circle.

River struggled with the door. Somehow the lock was resisting more than it ever did before. She heard Moonriver clap her hands together. She knew she was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She created a nightmare

* * *

Heh heh. This chapter is super short, please forgive me. Also this chapter was co-written by HathorsFavorite, my all wonderful friend. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok I own only Moonriver and River. Otherwise nothing in this painfully short chapter is mine.

* * *

All went silent as the sound of the alchemy just behind Moonriver's door stopped. River finally got the door open. She and Keket looked across the threshold, only to be confronted by a horrible, bloody sight. Two bodies too horrific to describe lay gasping for breath. Moonriver sat there, a looked of shear disbelieve. "This has to be a dream. This has to be a dream. This just can't be real!" she cried. River stepped into the room, trying to keep her gaze from the bodies. She pulled Moonriver out of the room, Moonriver staring at those horrible things the entire time, not struggling at all as she was dragged. Keket only got one look, but the image burned into her mind. The sound of them trying to breath, the smell of blood also burned into her mind.

"Keket I'm sorry but I have to be alone with Moonriver for awhile." River said quickly, still pulling Moonriver, whom seemed to refuse to move.

Keket walked to her room, her head swimming. Fck questions, they were swimming with fear and horror. As soon as the door was closed, she vomited all over her floor. After a minute or two, she staggered up, only to collapse back down, sweating horribly._'Shit.'_ She closed her eyes, trying not to see what she saw. _'It's like...It's like when I was back in hell again.'_ She had been dead briefly before, but it had almost eradicated itself from her mind. The were-cat preferred not to remember or talk about that time. It put too much awake in her that longed to be forgotten. Sitting up, she brushed back her hair with a claw. _'I need to get out of here for a bit._ Moments later, her window was open, the black curtains billowing. She wasn't to be seen for quite some time.

River lay in her bad. Moonriver sit not far from her, her eyes looking empty. An awkward silence lingered about the two. River stared out the skylight, unable to turn her gaze from the cloudy sky. "It has to be a dream. It has to be a dream." Moonriver whispered shakily. "It's not a dream Moonriver!" River shouted angrily. "If it's not, then… then…" Moonriver said. "Then what!" River spat. "Then I've created a nightmare." Moonriver said looking at her bloody hands. River looked at Moonriver. "Then exactly what is this nightmare you've created?" she asked. Moonriver looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "Homunculi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rain

* * *

Disclaimer: As usual I own no one but the oc.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I promise I'll try to speed it up.

_

* * *

Moonriver sit alone in a patch of grass. She was only a pup. She sat looking at the Earth. A silver wolf came up beside her. "Beautiful isn't it Moonriver?" she said. "Not really mama. I hate Earth." Moonriver said. "You shouldn't honey." She said. "Why mama?" she said looking at her confused. "Because we are all doomed to one day go there, or maybe it's a blessing." She said. "How can that be? Life here on the Moon is perfect." Moonriver said. "No its not. It's like a prison." "I don't understand mama." "Oh Moonriver." She said pulling her pup closer to her. The two looked at the brilliant blue Earth in front of them. Moonriver lay down, and started falling asleep. "I hate the Earth." She said sleepily._

Moonriver woke. _I haven't had that dream in awhile _She thought. She was lying on River's bed. All the windows were cover with black sheets. River had gone to class. Moonriver let herself sink into the bed, the warmth of the covers tempting her to sleep again. "Thank you River." She whispered glad River hadn't gotten her up to go to class. She wouldn't have gone anyway; she just wanted to lay motionless after last night. _How could it have gone so wrong? Everything was perfect _she thought. Right now she didn't care. She just wanted oblivion.

River sat in first period, not really paying attention. She was sleepy from last night. "Thank god it's Friday." She whispered. "Oh Ed." She whispered to get his attention. "What River?" he said. "Could you come after school to the dorm? Um… I need your help with something." River said blushing. "Ok…." He said nervously. "Thanks." River said relieved. Ed was afraid of what she wanted help with, so didn't ask.

Later River came back to the dorm. She avoided her room at first. She didn't want to talk to Moonriver, even though she knew she had to. She pulled out a cake mix, trying to keep her mind off last night. She mixed the cake ingredients without even thinking about it. She sighed. "Maybe Moonriver would like something sweet." She said. "God knows she needs it." She poured the now very good looking chocolate mix into a cake pan. "Ah. Sweet chocolate." River said licking the utensils. She shoved the pan into the oven, set the timer, and went to her room.

"Hi Moonriver!" River said trying to sound cheery. "You owe me for today. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to make up an excuse for why you didn't come to class." Moonriver didn't say anything. She hadn't moved from the bed. "How long are you going to mope? I mean if you're going to do it, can you at least do it in your own room?" Still no responds. River sighed. "I give up, move over." She said falling on the bed. Moonriver moved over a bit. "Want some cake?" River said poking Moonriver. Still no answer. "Oh I know! You want me to go buy that really frilly pink dress." River said, trying to provoke something, even anger would be nice. Nothing. "Come on say something!" The bell rang. "Oh that's Ed!" she said jumping up. No answer.

River let Ed in. "Hi." She said. "Hi River. So want did you want help with?" Ed said. "….Um we can talk about that in a minute." She said going to the stove to take out the cake. She put the cake on a rack to cool. She sat down at the table, Ed taking a seat across from her. "Ed can you keep what I'm about to say a secret?" River said trying not to look at him. "Yeah, sure." He said not noticing her change in demeanor. "Well you see Moonriver… Moonriver did human alchemy." She said in a voice just above a whisper. "She did what!" he exclaimed. "Keep quiet. Moonriver is moping in my room and I don't want to disturb her." She said. "Not that you could." She mumbled. She sighed. "I just don't know what to do now." "Well…" Ed said, trying to think of something. "The only thing you can really do is clean up the mess, and get Moonriver to get up." "Cleaning is done." River said a note of disgust in her voice. "It's the part about Moonriver that worries me."

Moonriver looked out the sky light. It was starting to rain. The soft beat of raindrops soothed her a bit. _Only rain can numb this pain _she thought. The thought struck her as odd, because she had never really liked the rain. She sighed softly, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A little voice in the back of my mind

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one but the ocs.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7! I can't beleive I've gotten this far.

* * *

The rain poured harder as Moonriver Slept. Ed had gone back to his room, and River lay asleep on the couch. Dark Moon watched this lazy scene from a pool of water set in a tub in front of him. "Now would be the perfect time to get Moonriver and her friends acquainted with the things she created." He said. "I don't think that wise, not tonight." Came the rich voice of a brute from the shadows. "Moonriver will be more vulnerable when the rain stops. And there's a nice event about to happen soon. I'm sure you'll die to see it." "If that's what you think." Dark Moon said smiling. "It's so easy to read my lover." The brute said. "Too bad you aren't the genuine original. That would tear her apart even more." Dark Moon said, "No matter. We'll bring her and her friends here when the rain slows."

River woke, feeling like she wasn't alone in the darkened living room. _Let me out_ scratched a soft voice in the back of her mind. River's eyes widened in fear. "Is anyone there?" she said softly into the blackness. No answer. "River your just paranoid." She said, and tried to go back to sleep. This night didn't seem to want to end though.

* * *

Keket huddled into a flowerless tree in the temple courtyard as the rain fell. She tried not to close her eyes as the rain fell endlessly. If she closed her eyes, she'd see those..._things_ Moonriver had conjured up.

And the last thing she wanted to see in her wet sanctuary was that.

Yes, she was actually in an Indian temple not too far from the Academy. She's conjured it here when she first came.

Keket sighed as she smelled another: Dementia.

"What do you want, you troublesome bastard?" She asked to seemingly thin air.

**_"I come merely to laugh at your predicament. I have heard and seen what that immortal fool has done."_** His voice was carried on the wind, mocking the former Tsinatas.

"What Moonriver did was wrong, yes. But don't call her a fool." Keket struck him in the forehead telepathically.

**_"So, even after all that, you still have fight in you?"_** He growled out. **_"Well you won't for long. You know as well as I do that for even witnessing what that wolf did, you will pay dearly."_**

She bit her tongue. "Yes. Yes I do." She took a deep shuddering breathe. "And I think... I will not survive this." Keket closed her eyes as she sent Dementia's conscious reeling away from her. _'Kami, I wish I had a mate. It sucks to die with the fact no one loves you...'_ She chuckled darkly to herself, purposely ignoring the footsteps.

"So," the male voice drawled. "_You're_ Keket, the great Were-Cat. Look too skinny to be an assassin."

"And you're too light handed to be one," She cut her eyes at this new interruption.

He smirked. "Or so you think."

The entire campus heard three, solid gunshots.

Keket grinned. He was good: one silver bullet, two silver nitrate. The silver bullet she caught with her teeth and had incinerated at the touch. The other two were in her leg and shoulder. "Damn..." She muttered as her head swam.

The assassin strode over to where she had fallen. He kneeled down, lifting her chin up gently. "You've got a pretty face. I might just spare you."

He smirked before disappearing, leaving her to soak in her blood.

* * *

Morning came and the rain still fell with full force. River hadn't gotten any sleep. She sighed and got up. "Moonriver!" she shouted. She walked to her room. "Well it looks like you slept well last night." She said. Moonriver opened her eyes. She groaned. "Come on. I let you off yesterday, but today no excuses!" River said pulling at the sleeve of Moonriver's jacket. "And besides we have to find Keket. She ran off rather fast after what you did. Not that I can blame her, I wanted to do the same." _Then why didn't you _came that soft scratch in the back of River's mind. Moonriver looked at River, a sad look in her eyes. "Don't you give me that look. I understand that you are feeling pain, but come on, it's just going to stay that way unless you do something." "Ok." Moonriver said her voice sounding a bit raspy. River smiled slightly.

The rain started to let up a little towards mid day. Moonriver stared out the window every period, not really wanting to pay any attention to the teachers. The scent of blood still lingered in her nose, more in her mind though. This and just the images of those things kept her from even thinking straight for most of the time. There was something that bothered her though. River seemed to be distracted, not that she wasn't all the time, but this just seemed different. Moonriver decided to figure out what was wrong, and to do that she was going to look at River's journal. She couldn't ask River, because when it came to problems River never told anyone about them. Moonriver sighed, and started to doze off. She hated school, after all she had no need for it, and she was older than all the teachers. She guessed she hung around because she had nothing better to do.

* * *

Moonriver sat down on River's bed, and opened the small leather journal. River had gone out to buy some food, so Moonriver decided to take now to read the journal. She turned to the entry from last night.

_It's strange how unnatural everything feels after what Moonriver did. Even sleeping seems different now. Speaking of sleeping I had a strange dream. I stood on top of the water of what looked like an endless lake. In front of me stood someone who looked exactly like me, except she seemed different, angrier and a malevolent feeling came from her. I couldn't shake the feeling like that dream was real. And all the sudden I'm hearing this voice in the back of my mind. It's really worrying me. I think I'm going crazy or something. _

Moonriver closed the journal. "Things just refuse to go nicely for us." She said putting the journal back in it's place. She sighed and walked towards her door. She froze at the door knob. "Come on, there's nothing in there anymore, it's all safe." She whispered to herself. She opened the door slowly. She looked inside. There stood Dark Moon. "Hello Moonriver."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enter Darks

* * *

Disclaimer: Gar, must I really do this? I think you get the point.

* * *

Wow, never thought I'd get this much up. I guess it's because Cree won't let me drop it, or because for once I'm enjoying typing this. Whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!" Moonriver snarled. "I already picked up your friend, so I thought I'd come get you." Dark Moon said. "Why drag River into this?" she said. "Because I want to and because she makes such a nice bargaining tool. So how bout it, you surrender and come with me, or I just kill your little friend." Moonriver looked at him hatefully, but didn't fight when he approached her. "Wise choice." He said. He grabbed her and the two disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

River woke up dazed. She looked around. She was in a dark dungeon chained up to the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's just a dream. It has to be." She said softly. "WRONG!" came the voice of Dark Moon. "The prize goes to Moonriver by default." He said opening the door and chaining up Moonriver beside her. "I just love you two. You're so fun!" He said. He closed the door and locked it. "I'll be back in awhile. Please excuse my rudeness, but I have some guest currently."

Dark Moon went back to his throne room. "I have the two here. What fun shall we have with them?" He said to the shadows. "Hm… I want to see this River. Oh and I have something for you to give her." Came the brute's voice. A hand formed out of the shadows. It held out a orb of pure black that had a dark aura around it. Dark Moon took it. "This will bring out her personality I presume?" "Yes." "Good I have a new slave." Dark Moon said. "Want to join me." "We would, but right now we aren't ready for them. We'll come soon." "Suit yourself." Dark Moon said walking back to the dungeon.

River looked at Moonriver. "Why'd I get dragged into this?" She said. "Because you're stupid and vulnerable." Moonriver said. "That's not my fault." River said pouting. "YES IT IS! If you didn't depend on me so much you might be able to fend for yourself at least until help arrived." Moonriver said bitterly. Their conversation got cut off by Dark Moon coming in. "Hello." He said cheerfully. Moonriver twitched, and then looked him over. She saw the orb in his hand. "What is that?" "Oh this, why it's a present for River from my guest. I sorry they didn't get you anything Moonriver, but I assure you just meeting them will be a real treat." Dark Moon said, walking over to River. "Oh boy." Moonriver said dully while trying to get out of her chains. Dark Moon held the orb close to River. "Get it away from me!" River shouted fearfully. "Leave her alone!" Moonriver snarled, tugging at her chains harder, "This fight is between you and me!" "But this isn't a fight." Dark Moon said looking at her. "It's an awakening." He placed the orb on River. It slid in like she wasn't there, like it was going through a ghost, or the orb was a ghost of some form. River gasped softly, then lost consciousness.

"What the hell did you do!" Moonriver shouted. Dark Moon laughed. "Your friend is very weak to lose consciousness this quickly. You see she has another person hiding in the back of her mind, that orb will bring her out. Call her Dark River if you want." "Why are you doing this?" she snarled. "Because I can, and because when Dark River awakens I'll have a new servant that will be more loyal than you ever have been." He pulled out a thick silver chain with a strange dark green leaf on the end that glowed softly. "It won't work on a pure bred wolf like you, but since River only has a tiny bit of wolf in her she's more prone to give in to the power of that leaf on the end." He said. "Do you think she'll like it? I just can't wait to meet the exact opposite of your friend." "SHUT UP! I'm sick of you and your stupid mind games." Moonriver screamed. "Well, I'll leave you then with this thought. When your friend wakes up it's not going to be her anymore, and anything you do to the other her affects her as well, so be careful and act wisely." He said smiling. He stuck the key to Moonriver's chains in the lock, then left locking the door behind him. Moonriver shouted in frustration. Though she was angry, she took the chance Dark Moon presented her, and unlocked her chains. She moved over to River, and tried the key on the chains. No such luck on unlocking them. "What the hell is he up to?" Moonriver whispered. She shook River gently. "River wake up. River come on." She said softly. River groaned softly. She opened her eyes, and instantly Moonriver knew something was wrong.

River's pupils were just tiny slits. "Hello." She said her voice completely different from what she usually sounded like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vistors

* * *

Guess what! All the characters in this chapter are mine! Mine Mine mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Moonriver: Ignore River, she's gone slightly insane from writing all these chapters.

* * *

Moonriver backed away. "Who are you?" She snarled weakly. "Why I'm River." She said. "That's a lie!" Moonriver shouted. "Hm… Well I guess I can't pass as her can I? Fine. I'll just have to change my look a little." She said. She snapped her fingers and instantly her hair was longer and tied into three sections. What she was wearing was different too, a black/gray long sleeve top with a band of darker black on the top and black jeans. "This better?" she said. "Who are you? And where is River?" Moonriver said. "I am Dark River, call me Darks for short. Come here." She said. "River's sleeping and she won't wake up for awhile. There's a chain around my neck, pull it." Moonriver did find a thin chain. She pulled it and discovered it was a necklace. On the end was a small dragon's claw clutching a black jewel. The jewel glowed softly. "Your friend's little orb of dark energy power my necklace up enough to let me out. As long as that stone glows as bright as it is River's going to sleep. And I'm going to everything I can to keep it that way." Darks said smiling smugly. Moonriver pulled the chain until it broke. Darks pulled at the chains holding her arms. Moonriver jumped out of her reach. "Give that back!" "I think not. If this is what you get your power from I'll never let you have it back. Now let River back out!" Moonriver said. She knew what the sensation of someone else controlling your body felt like. She also knew river wouldn't be enjoying it.

Dark Moon watched the two fighting from a pool of water. "I must thank you two for giving me that orb." He said. "Don't thank us, this was for our own amusement. And besides, if I want to mess with my lover, what better way to do it than with her friends?" "Yes, that is very true." He said. "Morganna!" At his call Morganna slipped into the room. "You called Father?" "Yes, please lead our guest to the prisoners." "Yes Father." She said. "Right this way."

"Btch!" "Asshole!" "Whore!" "Idiot!" Back and forth went the insults between Moonriver and Darks. Moonriver sat by the door, across from Darks. She was throwing the necklace in the air. "Stop doing that!" Darks shouted. "What, afraid I'll break it?" "No! It can't be broken!" "Shall we test that theory?" Moonriver said smiling. "Go ahead! See for yourself!" "I'm wondering what will happen to you if I _do _break it. Hm…" "Nothing will!" "I'm sure you won't go away, but you might not be able to come out again." She smiled creepily and threw the necklace at the wall. It fell to the floor with a soft clanking sound. Moonriver picked it up. "Dammit. It didn't even scratch." She said. "Hmph!" she said sitting back down. She heard foot steps coming closer. "Damn, can't relax for one minute." She whispered. Darks looked at her, a silent laughed on her face.

Morganna opened the door. "You have visitors. They should be familiar to you Moonriver." She said. A chestnut wolf with blood colored paws, and pale grey eyes walked in, as did a tall guy with red hair wearing black pants and a black shirt with a red snake eating itself on it. "So it finally did come back to get you." Darks said laughing. "Dammit." Moonriver said. "Hello lover." The wolf said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hakujou

* * *

I own nothing from any anime that may come up in here!

* * *

Only one more chapter! All cry in sadness!

* * *

The guy standing next to the wolf walked to her. "Hello Moonriver. It's nice to see you again." He said. "Shut up!" Moonriver said, backing into the corner. "Come now, you created us. Want to name us?" he said, a laughing look in his eyes. "You want names, how about monsters!" Moonriver snarled. "Come now, we aren't monsters. You made us to match your lover perfectly did you not?" "You'll never be him!" Moonriver said, not sounding very convincing though. He laughed and touched her hair. She cringed at his touch. "Come on. I'm not that bad." He said sounding offended. Darks watched, looking rather amused. He pulled out a collar with a thick chain on it. "Let's go for a walk." He said. Moonriver didn't struggle as he attached the collar around her neck, she just glared at him.

The two walked out of the cell, leaving the wolf to guard Darks. He smiled as Moonriver walked along side him. "You know for such an angry person you sure are obedient." "Shut up." Moonriver said in a voice just above a whisper. "What, is it me? Is it the way I look?" he said. Moonriver didn't say anything, just looked away from him. "So it is the way I look." He said smiling. "This is how you always envisioned your beloved if he were a human. I have to say you have an odd taste, but that's okay." He turned into a room. It was a bedroom with a canopy bed and another door leading to a bathroom with a large tub. The chain grew longer and he tied it to the bed. "I'll be back, do rest, you look horrible." He said. He left the room and locked the door behind him.

Moonriver sat on the bed and found herself consumed by drowsiness. "Dammit what did he do to me." She said before passing out. He came back in shortly after. He laughed softly as he came in and closed the door behind it, locking it as well.

Darks looked boredly around the room. She looked at the wolf. "So you're Amazon, the lover of all lovers. Wow I can't believe Moonriver loves you." She said. "It is not I Moonriver loves, it is a wolf with a soul. We homunculi do not have souls." He said. Darks quickly lost interest. "You may not be him, but I swear you two don't know how to have fun!" she said. "Dark Moon has a gift for you." "I don't want it!" "Oh but he insist that you wear it." "NO!" The wolf ignored her and put the leaf necklace around her. Darks stopped struggling, and her eyes seemed distant. "Well this necklace seems to work well." He said, sitting back down.

Moonriver woke to find him in the bathroom tub. He smiled. "You are amazing in your sleep." Moonriver cringed in disgust, and felt like she wanted to light herself on fire. She put a pillow over her head, as if to deny that any of this was happening. She heard Dark Moon come in. "Stop messing with her, she is mine." "But I thought you wanted that demented little twerp in the dungeons." "I had Moonriver first!" "No you didn't. In a way I am Amazon. Amazon had her before you." "I want you out of my castle; you are no longer a welcomed guest!" "Oh, I'm so scared." "Out!" "I believe I should be the one saying that. This is in fact my room, I created it. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave." He said. He snapped his fingers and Dark Moon disappeared. He quickly dressed and walked over to Moonriver. "Don't worry about him love your mine now." Moonriver let out a soft cry before falling asleep. "You're no fair, retreating into your dreams like that." He said. He shrugged and snapped his fingers, creating another bedroom. He walked in and closed the door, leaving Moonriver to sleep.

Dark Moon stormed to the dungeons and threw open the door. He saw Darks was wearing the controlling necklace. "I want you to kill Moonriver!" he shouted as he quickly undid the chains. Darks nodded. Even if she weren't under his control she would have gladly done so. She disappeared into the shadows, reappearing in front of the door. She opened it. The leaf necklace stopped glowing; meaning Darks had some control over what she did. She walked to the bed. Moonriver lay asleep, crying. "Pathetic. This is why I will enjoy killing you." She said. She raised her hand, her fingernails becoming sharp claws.

She stabbed Moonriver in the heart, twisting her claws to make sure the pain kicked in. Darks was no idiot, she knew Moonriver couldn't die, but the more pain she caused, the better. Moonriver woke, screaming in pain. He came dashing in, seeing darks he lunged at her. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. Darks quickly stabbed him. Blood poured from his wound, but it didn't seem to affect him. "I'm not a real person, I can't die." He said. He pulled back some hair covering his forehead, revealing Oruboros, the snake eating itself. All homunculi had this mark. His fingernails turned into claws like Darks. "Homunculi aren't suppose to have souls." He said as he slashed at her. He cut a small cross into Darks' cheek. "But I think I'm different." He said. "I took a bit of Moonriver's soul when she created me. So in essence does that make me human?" he said. Darks screamed as she lunged at him again. "If you're human than why won't you die!" she shouted. He smiled as she sank her claws deep into his heart. He threw her off, slicing her seriously. He put a claw across her neck, just touching it gently. "I could kill you now. You're not immortal, as you're in that pathetic excuse of a body." He turned his claws back to fingers and punched her hard in the stomach. She coughed up blood before passing out. He picked up the leaf necklace, studied it, then yanked it off her neck. "I may not like you, but I don't like Dark Moon either."

"I think I have a name for you." Moonriver said, staring at Darks. Her hair grew shorter, and her clothes turned back to what River was wearing. "Really, what is it?" he said. "Furai." She said. "And Hakujou. Hakujou Furai." Moonriver said. He smiled. "I like the sound of that. Heartless Not Amazon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rain

* * *

I own nothing except the OCs.

* * *

It's the end! Oh no! But don't fret, I have a sequel. Anyway I just want to give a special thanks to my dear friend Cree who basically twisted my leg until I finished.

* * *

Moonriver looked at River. She lay still unconscious, and obviously in need of medical attention. She sighed and slid off the bed to River's side. "This is Dark Moon's fault." She said ripping the bottom of her dress to make some makeshift bandages. River woke up. "Moonriver what happened?" she said. "Don't move." Moonriver said. "Why? Ow! I feel like I just got beaten with a stick." "Not a stick, but you did get beaten. But I don't remember that" Moonriver cut her off. "Remember that little voice in the back of your mind, well that's now another person, and she is evil and she's the one who got you beat up. Now just stay still until I figure out how to get us out of here." River groaned. 

Hakujou sat on the bed in his room. "Moonriver is such a beautiful prize. I can't wait to break her." He said. He materialized a scrying bowl. "Amazon are preparations made?" he said, the wolf who still remained in the dungeon appearing in the water. "Yes. Your new base is ready for you to move in anytime." "Good. Go there now, I'll be with you in a few minutes, but first I'm going to return Moonriver and her obnoxious friend to their rooms. I want to break her when her guard is down, and I can't do that in our new base." He said. The wolf nodded and disappeared. Hakujou smiled and walked into the other room. He saw Moonriver sitting next to River. "I assume you have your normal friend back." He said. "Well then it's time for you both to take a short nap." He said brushing the hair hiding his Oruboros. The two fell unconscious. He grabbed them and the three were gone.

Moonriver woke up on her bed, the mess she had left her room in untouched. She quickly got up and opened the door. They were back in the dorm. She hurried to River's room. She found River asleep and her wounds bandaged. She found a note on River's desk.

_Moonriver,_

_What the hell happened to River! I expect a full explanation later._

_-Hatori_

Moonriver sighed. "Well at least River's taken care of." She said. She walked back to her room and fell on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

River woke up. She sighed and pulled the blankets over her head. _It's Moonriver's fault that this happened to you. _'No it's not. She tried to help me it's your fault.' _I was only doing what you're too afraid to do. _'I don't want to do that!' _I want to do that, and I am you, so... _"NO!" River shouted. All went quiet. Thunder cracked off in the distance and the rain began to fall down with full force.

Darks reside somewhere deep inside River's mind in the middle of a dark lake. "Yes. I know. Hm…" she said, seeming to talk to no one. She seemed to be listening for something. "Yes, the rain has started, it has begun."

End.

To be continued in another story.


End file.
